Thanks for the Memories
by EmilyRiddle
Summary: Season 3 re-write where Blaine still cheated but they are all in high school. Follow Kurt on his journey as he learns to forgive, learns to follow his dreams, and finds that love might not always be a fairy tale but still worth it in the end.


When Blaine told him what he had done Kurt was speechless but wasn't surprised. These last few months Blaine had slowly been pulling away from Kurt and Kurt was getting ready to the shining lights of New York. The words "Blaine" and "cheated" kept running through his head no matter how much he tried to stop them. His heart was broken but he knew that he would have to overcome; Hummel's could overcome anything.

"Baby, please!" Blaine tried desperately as Kurt squared his shoulders and turned to walk away. Blaine frantically grasped for Kurt but when he made contact with Kurt's arm Kurt recoiled as if he had been burned. Kurt sighed heavily before turning around to face his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now he assumed.

"Was it Sebastian?" Kurt found the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Ever since Sebastian had called a peace treaty between them, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine had become cozier with him despite the whole attempted blinding. Now it was Blaine's turn to look like he had been burned.

"No! Why would you think that I would sleep with Sebastian after everything that he has done?" Blaine demanded to know. Kurt rolled his eyes and decided that he was not going to dignify Blaine with an answer. If he couldn't figure out why Kurt automatically thought that if he were to cheat that it would be with Sebastian then he didn't need to be informed.

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore right now. All I want is a cup of coffee, and some peace and quiet to think over what you have told me." Kurt replied heavily as he turned to walk towards the entrance to the Lima Bean. He almost wanted to scoff at how cliché this had all been. He had just received a heartfelt, teary, confession in the middle of the parking lot to a coffee shop where they shared their first date. He didn't want to see Blaine's puppy face or feel sorry for him at all. All Kurt wanted at the moment was to be as far away from Blaine Anderson as he possibly could.

"I love you so much and I am so sorry! I know that I have hurt you but we can overcome this. We are soul mates; I know that we can overcome this!" Blaine pleaded. Kurt blanched at the term soul mates. There had been a Kurt, once upon a time, that would have believed in soul mates but that Kurt had long since stopped dreaming such fairy tales. It did sting his heart a little bit but Kurt could not forgive Blaine right now. Maybe there was hope for the future but for right now Kurt wanted to be angry and heartbroken. A small tear escaped his eyes before looking Blaine straight in the eye.

"I will always love you but I am not ready to forgive you. Not even close. I don't want to think that someone who claims to be my soul mate would hurt me like this. Please leave me alone, Blaine, I need time to think." Kurt announced before he wiped his eyes and turned briskly. He was determined to get the strongest cup of coffee that he would dream up. Kurt squared his shoulders once more before entering the Lima Bean and heading over to the barista. He was relieved when Blaine didn't follow him into the Lima Bean. Perhaps he was actually honoring what Kurt had asked for. Kurt took a minute before deciding on a caramel latte. Kurt would have been appalled with the number of calories that he was about to intact but at this moment Kurt needed some comfort coffee. The images of Blaine staring at his feet in shame and seeing Blaine beg did nothing to make Kurt feel better.

Kurt was patiently waiting for his latte when he felt a somewhat familiar presence come up behind him. He could tell from the cologne that it was a male and from the feeling it was someone taller than him. Kurt decided he was just going to ignore the person until he felt a soft breath by his ear,

"That is not nearly strong enough for what you need. I'm going to assume trouble in paradise." Sebastian whispered allowing his breath to lightly ghost over Kurt's neck. Ever since calling a truce Sebastian had been friendlier towards Kurt than Kurt might have been comfortable with. However, today was not one of those days. Kurt turned around and shot an unimpressed look at Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian was one of the last people that he felt like dealing with at the moment.

"It is none of your concern." Kurt replied in a clipped tone. Sebastian tossed back a lazy smirk.

"Whatever it is must be bad if that is all you had to come back with." Sebastian stated as the coffee orders came to the counter. It didn't even occur to Kurt that Sebastian might have actually been waiting on his coffee as well. Kurt went to reach for his wallet to pay but Sebastian beat him to it by handing the barista enough money to cover both of their coffees. Kurt looked at Sebastian like he had grown another head.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked as he cautiously took his coffee from the counter. He was not naïve enough to think that Sebastian would do something border line nice without having some alternative motive to act upon.

"What if I said I wanted everything you do to be my concern?" Sebastian threw out. It took all of the self-control that he possessed not to turn around and punch the smirky meercat in the face. Kurt took his coffee and went to set at a table in the back corner. He sighed heavily as he watched Sebastian follow him and take a seat across from him.

"I am really not in the mood for this Sebastian. If you are looking to go after Blaine then you better go. I won't stop you; in fact you can have him." Kurt replied letting only a little bit of his misery show. He did love Blaine but he could not condone cheating. If you really love someone then you don't feel the need to cheat on them. Especially only a few months after losing your virginity to each other.

"What did the midget Cyclops do?" Sebastian asked softly. Kurt huffed and made to get up and leave but Sebastian quickly grabbed his wrist. Kurt looked down at where their skin was touching and gave a calculated look to Sebastian. Sebastian gave him a small smile.

"Sit down and have coffee with me. I don't know if you noticed but your ex-boyfriend just walked through the door and has already zeroed in on you. You know there is nothing that would piss him off more than you having coffee with me and confiding in me. You look like you might want to hurt someone tonight and you have nothing to lose." Sebastian stated. Kurt glanced over at the line to find that Blaine was in fact in line and was glaring at where Sebastian was touching Kurt's wrist. Kurt thought it over in his mind a little bit and decided to sit back down. Sebastian was correct in assuming that Kurt felt a little vindictive at the moment. He watched as Blaine's eyes widened like saucers.

"Now tell me what Anderson did to piss you off so much that you would actually agree to that." Sebastian pressed. He couldn't deny that he was curious as to what had actually broken up the dream team. They had such a wonderful relationship that it could make sugar throw up by how sweet it was.

"He cheated." Kurt stated simply for the first time out loud. It felt a little better to say that out loud and in the open. It allowed him to start processing everything that had just happened. His perfect dapper boyfriend had cheated on him with some random stranger. He had been cheated on because his perfect soul mate, his puzzle piece had decided that since he was going off to college that they couldn't make it work. The perfect Blaine Devon Anderson had a moment of weakness and everything was spiraling down from that one mistake. He watched Sebastian's eyes grow wide in shock. He never really pegged Blaine as the one who would be led astray despite his best efforts.

"With who?" Sebastian couldn't stop himself from blurting out. He almost felt offended that it wasn't him that lured Blaine away. Instead it was just some random dude that probably didn't even remember his name. Kurt started laughing.

"I have no clue; he said that it didn't matter. I even asked if it was you and he said no. I think I'm more upset that it wasn't you." Kurt replied after he stopped laughing for a moment. Blaine had moved over to pay for his drink and was still throwing glances at them.

"I think that I am insulted that it wasn't me as well. I would have just asked for a threesome." Sebastian through out there that caused both of them to burst into laughter again. Kurt realized that it had been a long time since he had just laughed. It felt good to just laugh. Sebastian smiled softly. He had been feeling a thick blanket of guilt these last few months over the way he had treated Kurt in the past. It wasn't until recently when he actually cared to find out that he realized that Kurt was something to be respected and admired.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee as he watched Sebastian. He contemplated him and realized just how much he had changed and how much he was still trying to change. After everything that happened with Dave's suicide attempt Sebastian was making the effort. Kurt was probably the only person in the world that knew about Sebastian sneaking into the hospital to visit with Dave and to apologize for everything that he had ever done to Dave. He was also having a hard time really wrapping his head around what had happened. Blaine had cheated. It had been a mistake and Blaine had owned up to it. Blaine was devastated by what he had done but a small part of Kurt did not want to forgive Blaine; not any time soon.

Sebastian noticed that Kurt was not nearly as broken up about everything as he would have anticipated. He had yet to break down like any normal person would do.

"You don't seem all that broken up about it." Sebastian dared to question. He saw a small smirk appear on Kurt's face.

"Don't be fooled I am very much upset over everything. I am also strong enough not to break down until I am alone. I will go home tonight put on my ugly pajamas and probably eat a whole pint of ice cream. Then tomorrow I will get dressed and carry on, except this time I don't have to censor myself anymore." Kurt announced slowly as he watched Blaine contemplating whether or not he should come over and interrupt their conversation.

"What do you mean censor yourself?" Sebastian asked as he turned to see what Kurt was looking at. He almost laughed when he watched Blaine's inner turmoil. Slowly he turned back to Kurt.

"Let's just say the Kurt Hummel that you know is not even a fraction of the real Kurt Hummel." Kurt teased before schooling his features. It seems that Blaine had decided to come join them after all.


End file.
